


Sleeping Arrangements

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Someone else must ship these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sleeping Arrangements

******

Lucy grumbled as the covers shifted once again.

"Quit kicking me!" she snarled as she felt a light thump against one leg.

"Sorry," Winn hissed "I got restless legs"

"Of course you do" Lucy muttered, rolling over.

The shifting stopped.

"And just what is _that_ suppose to mean?" Winn demanded

Lucy sighed.

"Norhing," she said, rolling back over to face him "I'm sorry," she apologized "just..been awhile since I actually shared a bed with someone" she explained.

"Hey, I'm not exactly inviting people over every night, you know" Winn countered.

"I hope not," she chuckled "here," she sat up, flicking on the light "legs" she said, patting her lap.

"Uh...OK" frowning, Winn did as instructed, slinging his legs up and onto her lap where she began to gently kneed her fingers into his flesh. Hissing in a combination of relief and surprise, Winn relaxed against the pillows.

"Gotta lot of knots here," Lucy noted as she continued her gentle massage "maybe you shouldn't sit so long" she suggested.

"Not a field agent, remember?" Winn reminded her, his voice sounding drowsy as his head lolled back.

"You could be" she remarked.

He lifted his head, looking up at her intrigued.

"You think?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded "why not?"

"I don't know" he shrugged

"Well, no one's forcing you," she reminded him "give it a try" she shrugged.

"You're serious" he realized as she moved to his other leg.

"Yeah, why not?" she shrugged "I mean, you _did_ help rescue Kara and Astra from Slaver's Moon, remember?"

"Yeah..." Winn said slowly "why not?"

"Yeah," Lucy grinned shyly as she finished her massage. Nodding in satisfaction, he pulled her close, placing a kiss to her temple "come on," she laughed "you need your sleep if you want to give this a try"

Crawling back under the covers, he pulled her close.

"Thanks" he murmured.

"No problem" she dismissed evenly as they both drifted off...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
